Old Friend, New Love
by xBlibberingxHumdingerx
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends before Edward moves. Six years later Bella and a faintly familiar bronze haired god go on a date. What do they do when they figure out who each other actually is? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second story. I know it's not to original but I love stories where Bella and Edward were friends before lovers, so I just had to give it a shot.**

** I do have some more chapters already written. I will post those for sure, but if no one reviews, I will not continue the story from there.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends before Edward moves. Six years later Bella and a faintly familiar bronze haired god go on a date. What do they do when they figure out who each other actually is?**

**I am just going to a put a general disclaimer for the entire story because I don't really want to have to keep writing it over and over again.**

**I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT. THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

Clothes carpeted my room, posters dressed the walls, old toys were having a party with the dust bunnies under my bed, memories were splattered everywhere. I was not ready to say good-bye.

Unfortunately, I had to. Next week I would be off to college, leaving everything behind.

I sat there on my floor, sorting things out into two piles. Pile one was my 'taking to college' pile, which mostly consisted of my clothes and pictures of me and my friends during high school. Pile two was filled of things that were staying behind. In this pile there were my knick-knacks and other useless stuff that have been collecting dust over the years.

When I could finally see the floor of my room (which turned out to be wood, not carpet), I decided to clean out under my bed. I hadn't seen the under of my bed since I was convinced there were monsters under living there. I didn't believe monsters were under there any more, I just haven't found the need to look there since.

Under my bed was cluttered with dust and things I hadn't seen in years. I looked around and started pulling things out. After dusting the items off, they became recognizable. A Barbie doll, stuffed animals, pillows; things I haven't seen in 10 years.

My hand then reached a big hardcover book. I quickly pulled this out; the shape of the object was unfamiliar. After wiping off all the dust from the cover, I discovered that it was a scrapbook.

A scrapbook? I didn't remember ever making a scrapbook, let alone having one. Maybe Renee accidentally left it here when she left all those years ago. She probably had a scrapbooking fetish when I was younger. Curious to what was in the book, I opened it.

On the front page there was a picture of two kids, both looking around 12 years old. The girl had wavy brown hair and the boy had messy auburn hair. They were sitting together on a beach and smiling at the camera. It was like a picture that you would see on a postcard. Under the picture said the words 'Best Friends'.

I stared at the picture and smiled. I remember this picture being taken. The girl was me and the boy was my childhood friend, Edward Masen. Our parents took us to the beach that day, something that we had been wanting to do all summer. We both were so happy at the time, my mom wanted to take a picture before it went away. She seemed to know that something bad was going to happen that day.

_--FLASH BLACK—_

_Edward and I sat on the couch, waiting to hear the good news that his parents said they had._

_We had just got back from an amazing day at the beach. Edward and I played in the waves all day. The water was a perfect temperature; something that was rare for the rainy town of Forks. I didn't think that it was possible for me to get any happier. _

_Edward's parents stood facing us with timid smiles on their faces. My parents stood next to them with similar expressions. It was almost like they were forcing themselves to be happy. We waited for them to begin._

_"Edward, your dad was just offered a great job at a well-known law firm in Chicago. We are going to move there," Edward's mom, Elizabeth, said. I felt my jaw drop and Edward stiffen next to me. We were both clearly shocked and not in a good way._

_Quickly after seeing our faces Elizabeth said, "We are moving to Chicago, the big city, isn't that exciting?" She knew that Edward wouldn't take this very well, but I could tell she was still hoping._

_My parents had smiles on there faces, perhaps trying to encourage us that it was a good thing. I think they realized that nobody liked the fact of the Masens moving, not even the Masens themselves. Nobody wanted to be separated from their best friends._

_"Why can't we just stay in Forks? What's wrong with his job here?" he asked._

_"This job is much better than my current one, it makes more money and gives us more opportunities," Edward's father, Edward Sr. said._

_"Who cares about making more money? We are doing fine here!" Edward yelled._

_"Edward, honey," my mom, Renee, said, "aren't you happy for your dad?"_

_"No," he said bitterly._

_"Why Edward? The city must be more exciting than this little town," my dad, Charlie said._

_"It can't be when Bella is still here," he replied. His comment made me really happy despite the sadness that was forcing its way through. It meant a lot to me that I was the reason he didn't want to move. A small smile made its way onto my lips before my previous frown pushed it off._

_"I'm sorry Edward, but we are moving," Elizabeth said in a tone I never heard her used before. It was almost like a 'throw all the tantrums you want, but I'm not changing my mind' tone._

_"Can't he just come and live with us?" I asked turning to my parents._

"_As much as we would love for Edward to, he needs go with his parents," Renee said._

"_Please?" I begged._

"_No, Bella," Renee said in a tone very close to Elizabeth's. _

_Edward couldn't be moving. I had known Edward since we were toddlers and have been inseparable since. Losing Edward was like losing a part of me._

_I started to feel tears running down my cheeks and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably. Two long arms wrapped around me pulled me into his chest._

_--END FLASH BACK—_

Although we had a great time at the beach that day, it turned out to be one of the worst days of my life.

By the time summer ended, Edward was in Chicago and I was entering middle school without my best friend. We promised that we would write and call each other at least once a week, but as school progressed the emails and calls became less and less until they were completely forgotten.

I looked through the rest of the book. It was filled of pictures of Edward and me together since we knew each other. There were pictures of me blowing out the candles on my birthday cake when I was 8 years old, Edward standing next to me and cheering. There was one of Edward and me ice skating on the pond by his house. Each picture brought back more memories of the fun we had together.

Suddenly I felt extremely guilty. I guess it was kind of both of our faults that we lost touch with each other, but I had completely forgotten about Edward since we lost contact. Some best friend I am.

You couldn't blame me for forgetting though. Once the school year I made really good friends with a girl name Alice Brandon. When Edward moved, she was able to fill the hole that I felt. Alice was a very active girl and even I had trouble keeping up. Between her and homework, I completely forgot about him. Okay, that is the lamest excuse ever; there was no excusable reason to why I had forgotten my best friend.

But Edward must have forgotten too. He didn't call, he didn't write, not that I blamed him seeing as I did the same thing. Realizing this, it made me feel a little better.

While wondering what had happen to Edward and what he was doing now, my cell phone ringed.

I set down the book and got up to get my phone that was on top of my desk. I looked at the caller ID. _Alice_. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Alice," I said into the phone

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Alice asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Alice," I whined.

"Please?" I could picture her puppy-dog face in my head.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you! I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. Bye!"

"Bye, Alice," I sighed into the phone. She knows how much I hate shopping, yet she still manages to drag me to the mall with her.

I walked back over to the scrapbook. I picked it up and slid my hand across its cover. I placed it on my bed and walked out the door.

I walked into the living room where Charlie was. He, of course, was watching a sports game on the TV. I worried for him at times. After he and Renee divorced (a year after Edward moved, I remembered), Charlie didn't do much except watch TV and go fishing with his friends from La Push.

"Hey, Dad, I am going to take a break from packing and go to the mall with Alice. Is that okay?" I hated asking for permission but seeing as I am still living here, I felt the need to.

"Sure Bells, have fun," he said without looking away from the TV. Now I was really worried.

"Dad, why don't you go down to Billy's?" He needed to get out of the house.

"You know what? I think I will. I will see you later Bella," He said after turning off the TV and getting up. He walked up to me, kissed my cheek and left. Just as he walked out of the house, a car horn honked.

I ran upstairs to my room to grab wallet. I hurried back downstairs and out the door to climb in the front seat of Alice's car.

And Edward was quickly forgotten again.

**So what do you guys think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys. I am blown away by the amount of reviews I got for this story. THANK YOU!! Okay so in honor of my last day of school (well technically I get out tomorrow) and as a thank you for all you wonderful people that reviewed, heres the next chapter! Please continue reviewing! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Let's get something to eat," Alice said. We had been shopping for hours and some how my hands were carrying tons of bags. It felt like my arms were going to fall off.

"Sure, shopping with you always gets me hungry," I laughed.

We made our way over to the food court. It wasn't too busy so we were able to get our food and find seats pretty quickly.

Alice and I were enjoying our food. We talked about college and our plans for the upcoming school year when a god-like man walked up to our table.

This guy was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair and by seeing the shirt that he wore, it looked like he had an amazing body too. He also had the most stunning green eyes. They were like emeralds. He looked faintly familiar, but I couldn't figure out if I knew him or not. If I did know somebody as beautiful as he was, I was sure I would have remembered him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you like this, but could I sit here for a little bit," the god-like creature asked. All I could do was nod.

He quickly took a seat and started glancing around as if he was looking for someone. I continued to stare like an idiot. After he looked around, he introduced himself.

"Thanks again for letting me sit here. I'm Edward," he said.

"I'm Bella and this is Alice," I managed to say. He perked his head in recognition, as if he knew one of us. He must have thought that he was mistaken because he didn't mention anything of it.

"Nice to meet you," Edward shook both of our hands.

"You too," I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting here, not that we mind, but…?" Alice asked.

He laughed and what a wonderful laugh it was.

"I'm trying to get rid of a girl that has been following me all day," Edward said. Damn it. Of course he would have girls chasing after him.

"Because you have a girlfriend already?" Alice wondered.

"No, it's because this girl is really annoying," he said. He doesn't have a girlfriend? How is that possible when he looks like that?

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" someone asked. I looked to see who had asked and found out that it was me. Real smooth, Bella.

"Because I haven't met a girl I wanted to go out with. Yet," He winked.

We sat there talking with each other for who knows how long. Edward was really easy to talk to. It only made me like him more. After talking to him, I found out he had looks and brains, a rare combination and it didn't sound like he was a jerk either, an added bonus. I also found out that he used to live around here when he was a kid and knew where most places where.

Every once in a while when we were talking, Edward would glance around the food court, making sure the girl hadn't followed him and every time she was no where in sight. That made both me and Edward happy. I figured that the longer the girl left him alone, the longer I could talk to Edward.

"So Edward, where are you going to go college in the fall?" Alice asked after we found out he just graduated high school like we did.

"I'm gonna go to UCI. It's a nice school and it's close to the beach," Edward said. Edward's going to UCI? Sweet!

"Alice and I are going to go there!" I said. This was great. Edward and I could hang out more. He was super easy to hang with. We were starting to become friends already even though I wished it was more.

"Really? Cool, I was nervous about going there because none of my friends were," he said, clearly very excited to know some people going there.

We talked some more about the classes we wanted to take and all the things the good and bad things about UCI. Then while he was doing one of his food court scans, his face fell.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Here let's get each other's numbers so we can hang out some time," Alice suggested. She was brilliant.

"Sure," Edward and I said.

After exchanging phone numbers and finding out that Edward was going to be in town for the next week, a girl walked up to our table. She had blonde hair and green eyes, they didn't compare to Edward's but they were still pretty. In fact she was pretty in general. I couldn't see why Edward wouldn't give this girl a chance.

"I finally found you Eddie!" the girl squealed and hopped into Edward's lap. Edward looked disgusted.

"Hi Lauren, my name is not Eddie," Edward said, bitterly. The attempt to stay calm was clear on Edward's face but you could tell he was trying really hard. He removed Lauren from his lap and placed her on the chair next to him. Lauren looked angry for Edward doing this, but I found it hysterical. Alice and I had a hard time not laughing at the interaction that Edward had with Lauren.

"I think we should go now. It was nice meeting you Edward," I said, in between giggles. Alice agreed and we got up from the table. Edward glared at me for leaving him with Lauren, that only made me laugh even more.

"Nice meeting you too, Alice and Bella. We should hang out some other time," he said and we left.

"We just met Edward and I already have a huge crush on him," I told Alice when we got into her car.

"That's great Bella! You two so should hook up!" she squealed.

"I wish, have you seen how gorgeous he is? He will never go for a plain girl like me."

"Come on Bella, you're as gorgeous as he is." I stared at her. She has to be kidding me. Edward deserved a much prettier girl than me and I didn't deserve someone as good as him.

"Whatever Alice, but he didn't he seem familiar, like we met him before?"

"No."

"Really? I could have sworn that I've seen him before, somewhere."

"But don't you think that if you have met him before, you would remember him? I mean, he's kinda hard to forget."

"Exactly what I was thinking, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that I know him."

We spent the rest of the drive home thinking things we could do with Edward for the next week. Although Alice didn't have a major crush on him, she still really liked him as a friend.

And for some strange reason, it feels like I have known Edward my whole life.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!! This is to explain some of the things about the story. PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Edward came with his dad on a business trip to check out the colleges near by. Lauren is the daughter of one of the men that were on the same business trip and Edward Sr. introduced them. Lauren took a liking to Edward and Edward was repulsed by her. Lauren somehow found out Edward was at the mall to get something to eat and Lauren came to see Edward. I didn't put it in the story because I felt that it was unnecessary to include to the actual story. But Bella knows this because she asked, Edward. Alice and Bella did sit there for HOURS talking to Edward. Why didn't Lauren find him sooner? Let's just say she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer…**

**And for those of you who don't know what UCI is, it's the University of California, Irvine. It's in Southern California. I didn't know what college they should go to, so I chose one that I wanted to go to. **

**Hit the little blue 'go' button and REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed but I was unable to reply to. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"Hello?" I asked into my cell phone, hoping it was Edward. It was yesterday when I met him and I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. The caller ID on the phone said it was a restricted call so I was sure it wasn't Edward, despite my hoping.

"Bella? It's me, Edward," he said. Yes! Edward actually did call me, but what phone was he using?

"Hey Edward, what's up? What phone are you using? My phone says it's restricted."

"Oh, I'm using the hotel phone, my phone is charging, but I was calling to see if you had plans tonight. If you don't, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to a business dinner party that my dad is going to. You don't have too, I know we just met but –" I interrupted his rambling.

"Of course, Edward, I would love to go," I replied barely containing my voice from screaming.

"Cool, it's a date. I'll pick you up at 6?" He sounded as happy as I was.

"Sure, see you then!" I hung up after telling him my address. I quickly dialed Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I no longer tried to suppress my excitement.

"Wow Bella, someone's excited," she laughed.

"Because I am! Guess who I have a date with tonight? Edward!" I said, not giving her time to answer. I was way too happy.

"Oh my god, Bella! You have to let me come over to do your hair and make-up."

"Okay come over in a little bit, he is going to pick me up in 3 hours!"

"Wow, Bella. I don't think you've ever willingly agreed to let me play dress up Bella on you before. You must really like this guy."

"I do."

After two and a half hours of Alice dressing me up for my date, I was finally finished and I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good. I was hoping to make a good impression on Edward and his father because hopefully it wouldn't be the last time we would see each other. I wasn't wearing heels which was good and gave me better chance of not hurting anyone with my clumsiness.

_Ding dong._

I hurried downstairs to get the door. Charlie went over to Billy's again today after finding out that Alice was coming over to get me ready for a date. Charlie ran out of the house so fast that he didn't even ask who my date was with or where we were going. He just wanted to leave before he got involved with helping me gett ready for my date which sometimes happened when Alice came over.

"Hey Edward," I said when I opened the door.

"Hello. You look very beautiful," he said making blush appear on my cheeks. Did he just tell me I was beautiful?

"Thank you. You're looking pretty handsome yourself," I said with confidence I didn't know I had.

"Shall we go now?"

"We shall."

He walked me to the passenger seat of his car, his really nice car. It was the Lexus IS F, a model that I only saw in magazines. No one around here could afford a car like that. The IS F was a slick black on black. Why did he get to have my dream car?

"This your car?" I asked him after helped me into the car.

"Yea, it's my car. Sorry, it's a bit much."

"No it's perfect. This is my dream car."

"Then you could try driving it if you would like," he offered. I bit my lip. I really wanted to, but knowing me, I would find a way to crash it.

"I don't want to crash it into something."

"No, you should give it a try. I trust you," he looked over and smiled to me.

"Thanks, but I don't trust myself not to kill it."

"Suit yourself," he said before purposely making the car purr. He continued revving the engine and started playing with all the cool buttons that adorned the car.

"Ugh fine. I give in. Can I please drive it?" I begged.

"Sure. You can dive it back to your house," he said smiling, happy that I was able to give in to him.

For the rest of the ride we talked about miscellaneous things. We talked about our favorite bands, movies, and books. We gave our opinion on which decade had the best music and which author we thought was the most talented. We went on about a bunch of little random subjects like that.

When we got to the restaurant, Edward's father was waiting outside for us. I could tell that it was Edward's dad because he looked exactly like Edward, except older and had gray mixed in with his bronze hair. He looked even more familiar. I was having a lot of déjà vu lately. It was annoying not being able to figure out how I knew this family. Edward helped me out of the car and we walked over to where his dad was.

"Edward, what is your last name? I don't know what to call your dad," I said when I realized that I didn't know his last name and probably shouldn't call his dad 'Edward's dad'.

"Masen," he replied when he realized my intention. He whispered it in my ear though, because he reached where his dad was standing.

"Hello, Mr. Masen, it's so nice to meet you. My name is–" Wait did he say Masen? Oh my god, it couldn't be, could it? His dad did look awfully familiar.

"Wait, your name is Masen?" I asked.

"Yes, and your name is?" Mr. Masen asked. I realized that I had stopped mid-sentence. Instead of saying my name, I smacked Edward upside the head.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Bella, but what did I do?" Edward asked a little annoyed. His father gasped.

"That was for not emailing me or calling me after you moved! Why didn't you tell me your last name was Masen?" I yelled. Mr. Masen or should I say Edward Sr. gave me a look of horror. Shit. He probably thought I was crazy.

"Excuse me? I just told you my last name," Edward said still annoyed. I ignored that comment and quickly answered Edward Sr.'s expression.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Masen. I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I told him, hoping he would remember me.

"Bella Swan? Charlie and Renee's daughter?" he asked surprised. I nodded. I can't believe I didn't recognize them sooner. I can't believe that they wouldn't recognize me. Did I really look that different? I glanced over to Edward. His face was full of surprise, happiness, and guilt. I wondered what the guilt was for, but I forgot about it and gave Edward a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Bella. I've missed you so much. You do have to admit though, it was as much of your fault for losing touch as it was mine," he said smiling as we hugged each other.

"Okay maybe it's a little bit of my fault," I laughed. We broke apart and I went over to hug Edward Sr. He seemed surprised at the gesture but he returned the hug.

"Wow, Bella. You look really different, in a good way of course," Edward said, staring at me. It made me self conscious and I started to blush.

"Same to you, Edward, you look great," I said. He looked great but now I felt a little guilty that I had developed a crush on him. Even now, knowing that he was my best friend, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I really liked him. Maybe that's why he looked guilty earlier; maybe he felt bad for calling his friend beautiful. Thinking that made my self esteem lower from the little I already had. I guess he couldn't like me like that.

"As much as I would love to stand out here and catch up, I need to get inside. Would you guys like to come?" Mr. Masen asked.

"Sure," Edward and I said at the same time causing us to laugh. Edward grabbed my hand, an unexpected action, and took me inside.

We talked all through out dinner. Mr. Masen joined us sometimes, but he did have to talk to other people he needed to talk too. We talked about what we had been doing for the last 6 years and the reason why we lost touch. When we were friends before he moved, we knew everything about each other, now it seemed like we hardly knew anything. I mean the essentials were the same, but there were so many new things about him.

He told me that after two years of living in Chicago, his father got relocated to northern California and has been living there ever since. He was on his high school's baseball team and was the class president. He still played piano and graduated high school with honors and enough credits to get into any college he wanted to. Why he wanted to go to UCI when he could go to an Ivy League school was beyond me.

Then it was my turn to tell him about my life. I told him about my parent's divorce that happened after he moved, which he was sorry to hear. I told him that I had honors and was voted 'most likely to succeed', but I wasn't good enough to get into any college that I wanted to get in to. I always thought that I my life was pretty good but compared to Edward's, it was uneventful and sucked.

We continued talking the entire evening. Edward got me to dance with him (against my pleading) until he had to be reminded of my clumsiness the hard way. I was mortified but he just laughed it off. Thankfully not much damage was made, maybe just a bruise or two. We had a great time together, I hadn't laughed this hard or had this much fun in awhile.

And all through the night I found myself falling deeper in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Only 8 reviews guys? Previous chapters got more than 10 reviews. I know you can do better. Thank you for all of you who did review. **

**This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're really going to let me drive your car?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. For the last time, I trust you," he said for the hundredth time. I just stood their in front of the car, afraid I would hurt it even if I got close to the wheel. When I didn't move from my spot, Edward grabbed my waist and led me to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door for me and motioned for me to get in the car. I hesitantly got in the car and I waited for Edward to get in on the other side.

"You sure?"

"Bella just press the button and drive," he sighed.

"Okay, okay. I was just giving you your last chance," I muttered

With the keys in Edward's pocket (I didn't want to accidentally lose them), I pressed the power button to start the car. One of my favorite things about this car was that you didn't actually need to put any keys into the ignition to start it. In fact there was no metal key for the car, just the key fob.

I slowly backed out of the parking space, constantly checking over my shoulder; I didn't fully trust the back-up camera. I kept my eyes attentively on the road and pulled out of the parking lot. I cruised at a safe 60 miles per hour when we reached the freeway. I didn't want to accidentally spin out of control on the rain covered road.

"Do you normally drive this slowly?" Edward teased. We had gone back to being best friends immediately and treating each other like so, teasing included.

"Yes considering my truck is a '62 Chevy and it doesn't go over 55 miles per hour," I retorted.

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I love my truck. Are you saying though, you normally break the law?" I asked. The speed limit out here wasn't very high. Going faster than what I was going would earn me a ticket and much embarrassment (and a possible grounding) if it was Charlie or one of his officers pulling me over.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked honestly confused, like he didn't know what speed limits were.

"The speed limit is 60 miles per hour. Do you go faster than that?"

"Sure, I go 100 on straight roads," he said. A hundred? Holy shit!

"100 miles per hour?" I asked astonished. Holy shit!

"Umm, yea. I mean what's the point of this car if you can't go fast?" He still looked confused. Did he think it was normal to drive 40 miles above the speed limit?

"Holy shit, Edward," I said aloud this time, "you could get hurt going that fast!"

"But I haven't, have I? Come on Bella, it wouldn't kill ya to go faster. You don't have to go as fast as I do, just not sluggishly slow," he begged. He was so cute when he begged.

"Sluggishly slow," I snorted.

"Please, Bella,"

"You know that with me driving, we could end up killed?"

"You aren't going to kill us. The car has an automatic braking function for when things like spinning out occur,"

"Still,"

"Just a bit faster," he pleaded. He did his thing with his eyes, dazzling me.

"You do remember that my dad is the chief of police right?" I turned my head to see his face. He was giving me puppy-dog eyes that looked just like Alice's.

"Ugh, fine," I said, pushing down on the gas pedal. Edward had a huge grin upon his face. He was amused that I couldn't say no to him.

I inched quickly past 60 and up to 70 miles per hour. I was scared at first for going this fast, but I found the speed surprisingly relaxing eventually. It felt really nice going fast. I should have done this a long time ago. If I didn't have a car that only went 55 miles per hour or a police chief for a dad, I probably would have.

"Well, I will never be able to drive my rusty old truck again,"

"Well, you know that Edward is…," Edward said. He turned to me and looked expectantly.

I sighed, "Always right." I can't believe he would remember that. It was something that he made up when we were 10. Edward claimed that he could read other people's mind. When ever he would guess what people were thinking he made me go 'Edward is always right' which was an accurate claim for what he did. I don't know how he did it, but he did. The one person he could never read minds for was me. You would have figured that his best friend would be the easiest. Instead he just read my facial expressions which were as good as reading my mind.

"I can't believe you remember that," I said astonished.

"How could I forget that I am always right?" he laughed. I pulled up to my driveway. I was surprised that we made it home in one piece.

"Thanks for letting me drive your car, Edward. It was unbelievable," I said, sad to be leaving it already.

"No problem, I'll take you out to the desert sometime so you can test out its full power," he said. I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"Seriously?"

"Sure we could go to a racing track too and you know, race." That would be great if we could do that. I would have to keep Edward true to his word.

"You better not be messing with me Edward about that. I'm going to hold you to it," I stared at him. He just nodded.

"You wanna come in? I'm not sure whether or not Charlie is home, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," I asked.

"Why not? I haven't been inside for 6 years," he laughed.

"Hey, do you remember our handshake?" I asked when we had reached my front door. If Charlie was home, I'm sure that he was watching us from the window. He was probably expecting us to kiss or at least hug each other. As much as I wish we would kiss, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I don't think that Charlie would realize who this was any more than I had.

"Yea, the one where we spit on our hands?" he chuckled.

"Yes, that one," I laughed. Why we made up a handshake where it involved spitting, I have no idea. We were 8 when we made it up, but we've always used it.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Umm, why? We aren't five anymore," he said confused and disgusted. He didn't want to spit on his hand anymore than I did.

"I'll bet you that Charlie is looking through the window, spying on us. I want to see what his reaction is to this," I said revealing my plan. Charlie would be confused about how we said good-bye and he would be mad that I actually invited him into the house. He wasn't the one to get involved in my dating life in fear that an awkward 'talk' would get involved. Luckily I haven't had any relationships that were serious enough to require the 'talk'.

"Oh," he said devilishly when he realized my plan. An evil smiled played on his lips. When we were kids we would love playing pranks on our parents just to freak them out. It was pretty fun if you didn't think about the consequences that usually followed.

We spit on one of our hands, clapped each other's hand, slid them together, pounded them, and then keeping our hands in fists we pulled our hands down (like you would when you are doing a chin-lift on a bar, but lower) as we stomped our right foot.

We both started laughing but stopped when we heard a 'thump' on the other side of the door where the couch under the window would be.

I fumbled with my keys before I rushed inside to see what happened. I was afraid that Charlie fell really hard and had to go to the hospital.

When I got inside of the house I looked to where I heard the noise. Charlie was on his back on the ground, shocked. I instantly regretted the prank. I didn't mean Charlie to get hurt from it.

"Are you okay Dad?" I asked when I kneeled by his side.

"What did that boy just do with you? That was extremely rude of him, I guess it was better than the traditional stuff but the next time I see him …" I started laughing. I pulled a confused Charlie off the ground. He was a bit heavier than I thought and Edward seeing me struggle came over to help. Charlie's eyes almost bugged out.

"What the hell did you just do to my daughter? You spit on her hand and now…" a look of horror spread across his face, "and now you're touching me with your spit covered hand! Both of you are, let me down, disgusting" he yelled immediately releasing our grasp. Realizing our fault, Edward and I burst out laughing. We stood there laughing until our sides hurt. Charlie attempted calming us down but had no success. We were leaning on each other for support. Charlie didn't like this and tried to separate us, which only caused us to laugh more.

When we had finally calmed down after what seemed like hours, I was on the couch and Edward was on the floor, each of us gasping for breath. Charlie was looking at us like we were crazy (I had to stop myself at giggling when I saw him).

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked when we were quiet. Edward and I were both fighting back laughs; once you get into a laugh attack, it takes forever to get rid of it.

"Well that Dad, was us having a laugh attack," I barely managed to say, still trying not to laugh.

"And what caused your 'laugh attack'?" he asked, annoyed that I wasn't answering the question he meant.

"Your reaction," I was taking deep breaths again, trying to calm me back down.

"Bella just tell me what you and this _guy_ did," then he turned to Edward, "if you are ever that disgusting again –"

"Dad, it's okay. It's just the handshake we made up when we were 8. If we would have noticed how disgusting it was –"

"Wait eight? As in when you were eight years old?"

"Yes. Dad, I would say 'let me introduce you to' but I can't, you already know him," I said. I was still playing with him. It was too much fun teasing him like this. I'm sure I will regret this later though. Maybe he will be in too much shock for realizing that Edward was standing next to me that he will forget about this.

"What's your name, boy? Since my daughter won't give me a straight answer," Charlie glared at me. I had trouble once again trying to control my laughs. I swear, if someone was watching this scene on TV, they would have thought that I was high. It wasn't actually the case, I wasn't drunk or anything either. I think that it was because I was so happy that I couldn't help myself.

Luckily Edward had gained full control of himself when he answered Charlie.

"Edward Masen, sir."

"Masen? The same Masen that moved to Chicago six years ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"Edward, stop calling me 'sir'. You know you used to call me 'dad'," Charlie laughed.

"I remember, _dad_," he laughed. My parents had always treated Edward like their own son, and same with Edward's parents, they treated me like a daughter. Both of our parents thought it was too formal to call them 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' so we usually went by their first names and at one point they told us it would be easier just to call them 'mom' and 'dad'.

"Wow, kid, you've grown." And that started the whole 'What have you been up to for the last 6 years?' conversation. Edward told Charlie about his move to California and how his family was. Since I've already heard this, I tuned them out. I kept them tuned out until I heard Charlie change the subject to more recent events.

"How did you guys end up on a date?" Charlie asked.

"We saw each other at the mall yesterday, but we didn't know _who_ each other was," I said.

"Yea, and I asked her if she wanted to go to my dad's dinner party with me. We didn't figure out who each other was until she asked for my last name and met my dad," Edward continued.

"Your dad is here? Is your mom with him? Edward, tell them to come over to have dinner with us," Charlie asked excited that he was going to see his old best friends too.

"Sure Charlie. They would love to," he replied.

"So are you two dating now?" Charlie asked. I didn't know the answer to that. I wish I was dating him and we did just go on a date, but I wasn't sure of Edward's feelings or if he felt the same way about me.

"Umm, I don't think so Charlie," Edward say. Edward didn't _think_ we were dating? What was that supposed to mean? I think that's a good thing though.

"You don't think so?" Charlie asked. Edward and I were both obviously awkward in this conversation. Charlie sensed the awkwardness.

"Never mind," he said.

"I think I should go. My dad will be wondering where I was," Edward said as he started to get up. Great, Charlie scared him off.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door," I said, getting up.

"See ya later, Edward," Charlie called.

"Bye Charlie," he said back. Edward and I walked out the front door and to the porch.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," I apologized.

"No, it's okay. I had to get going anyways. My dad just thought I was dropping you off. Will we hang out more this week?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Totally. You could come over tomorrow if you would like. I'll call Alice too and we could all hang out," I said.

"Sure. 'Night Bella," he said. Then he reached down and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and got into his car. I reached up to my tingling cheek as he drove away.

And he left me on the porch, wondering where we stood in our confusing relationship.

* * *

**SEMI-IMPORTANT! (You don't I _have_ to read this)**

**My dad went out to Las Vegas once to go to a Lexus IS F training thing for his dealership. He went on a racing track out there to test the full speed of the car and all of the cool things it does. He said it was pretty sweet. Now I just wish I could have driven it too.**

**I'm sorry to say that I can't take credit for the handshake. I have two friends who do that handshake. It's pretty funny, but sadly I did a horrible job of explaining it. They don't do the spitting part though. Thank god. I just added it to gross Charlie out.**

**If I don't get at least 15 reviews (56 reviews total) it will be a long while before I post the next chapter. REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! So this is the last chapter that I have pre-written. I know there was someone who suggested that I do something in Edward's POV, I don't remember who, but I just don't want you to think that I stole your idea. I have had this chapter written since I posted the first chapter of the story.**

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that I was falling for Bella. I thought that now knowing Bella was my best friend, my feelings for her would go back to normal. But no, I still like Bella Swan as more than a friend. I really wish Bella could feel the same way about me.

I was driving home from Bella's house, from where I left Bella standing on the porch. I don't know where I got the confidence to kiss her on the cheek like that. We've never have gotten any closer than giving each other hugs or comforting each other in the other's arms. A kiss on the cheek is something totally different from something we would do. Hopefully she would see it as a friendly gesture and wouldn't feel awkward, but a part of me hoped that she would get the hint.

Bella looked surprised by the peck. I couldn't detect any awkwardness or discomfort in her expression, but I couldn't tell if she was happy or wanted the kiss either. Normally she was so easy to read, now it's like I'm trying to read a book in another language; confusing and hard. I was willing to learn this language though.

Tonight was amazing. We clicked back together as if we had seen each other everyday of our lives, as we did before I moved. It surprised me how quickly we could pick up our friendship back up (one day I hope it could be more) so quickly. I didn't mind, I was actually really happy it did, but it was just surprising that after 6 years of no contact we were able to act like we known each other the whole time.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, her soft hair, her beautiful smile, her adorable laugh. It was driving me crazy that she didn't feel the same way about me. I felt so empty right now, an emptiness that only she could fill. The odd thing was, we were only a half an hour drive away from each other (well from her house to my hotel) and I only left her house 10 minutes ago. I yearned for her to sit besides me, to hear her voice, to hear her laugh.

What would I do if she couldn't love me back? I'd be heart-broken for sure, but would I be able to get over it? Maybe she wouldn't want to see me anymore. I quickly set that thought aside; it was too much thinking about life without Bella. I would no longer have a life if Bella wasn't apart of it.

I made a decision. I would try to make her fall in love with me before I went back to California.

Bella POV

I could feel the tingling sensation on my cheek as I ran up the stairs to my room. I could not believe Edward had just kissed me. Sure it was only a friendly peck on the cheeks, but you have to start somewhere right?

I picked up my phone to call Alice. I had to tell her about my date. It was a tradition we had. We would call each other after a first date with some one and confess to each other whether or not we liked them enough to continue the relationship.

Before I could even dial her number, my phone started to ring. _Alice_. She always had a knack for knowing when you would call her. She usually beat you too it. I called her my personal 'psychic'. I used called her this jokingly until one of her visions was scary accurate.

"I was just going to call you, Alice."

"Remember, psychic here?"

"Sure, Sure Alice, but if you were really psychic, you would have told me who I was going to go out on a date with!"

"Umm, Bella, we were both there when he introduced himself."

"Yea, but did you know that his name was Edward _Masen?_"

"Uh, no, but why should it matter what his last name is?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my friend that moved away just before I met you?"

"Yea, but what's that got –"

"His name was Edward Masen."

There was silence.

"Wait, are you telling me that the guy you went out on a date with was your childhood best friend?"

"The very same."

More silence.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The date!"

"Oh. Amazing. I mean we spent the whole time catching up with each other but it was still great. He let me drive his IS F home, wasn't afraid of me crashing it either."

"He has an IS F? Damn."

"I know."

"So did you guys kiss?"

"Alice!"

"It was a _date_."

"Alice, he's my best friend. He doesn't like me like that."

"Do _you_ like him like that?"

"Yes. It's so sad, Alice. I'm practically in love him and he just likes me as a friend."

"I don't know about that Bella, but back to my previous question. Did you guys kiss?"

"I thought I established that this was an unrequited love?"

"Just a simple yes or no will work. Since it was date, I am required to ask the question."

"He kissed me on the cheek."

Alice squealed.

"He so likes you Bella."

"It was just a friendly peck."

"But Bella, between the goo-goo eyes he was making at you yesterday and the kiss today, I would say he likes you."

"He was not – "

"Bella, don't be an idiot."

"You know Alice, I was going to invite you over to hang out with Edward and me tomorrow but seeing the way you treat me…"

"You guys have another date already?"

"It's not a date Alice!"

"Whatever you say Bella…"

"Ugh. You know what, Alice? Good-bye."

"Wait –"

I hung up on her. I would call her tomorrow when Edward came over.

And I decided that I would try to make Edward fall in love with me before he left again.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have no clue what to right after this. The sooner I find a way to take this story, the sooner I will up date.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay I had major writer's block until I had an amazing dream. Yes this chapter came to me through a dream. It's not exactly the same dream (a huge part of it being that it was about me and a guy, not Bella and Edward). But honestly this is one of the best dreams that I had ever had. I will put what my real dream was at the end of the chapter. **

"Come on Edward, I know these people are fake. It will just be for laughs," I said as we were standing outside of the tent. Edward and I were at the mall just to kill some time. I was trying to convince Edward to come with me to see the psychic. I didn't completely believe in these sorts of people, but after being friends with Alice for so long, I did have a little faith in them. I just wanted to see the psychic for a good laugh anyways.

"It's a waste of money," Edward said.

"I can waste my money however I want," I told him.

"Fine," he unwillingly agreed.

We walked into the little tent. Inside, the walls were purple with metallic designs on them. The floor was covered with mismatching pillows and in the center of the tent, was a low circular table. Sitting behind the table was a woman who looked to be in her late 40's. She wore a turban like headdress that was adorned with beads. Her entire out fit was turquoise and very loose fitting. She looked like your stereotypical gypsy.

"You can't be serious," Edward mumbled to no one in particular. I had to hold in my giggles at the sight of this atmosphere. There was no way in hell this person was a true psychic. It looked like we were in a bad gypsy movie.

"This will be… interesting," I whispered to Edward. The woman still didn't seem to notice us there. She was too caught up in the book she was reading, which looked like it was about astrological signs. Go figure.

"Yes, interesting," he whispered back. We approached her table. She still didn't notice us. I cleared my throat. She jumped a little and hurried to put the book under the table. She straightened her turban before acknowledging us.

"Hello, my name is the Lady Zelda. I specialize in tarot cards, palm reading, and future telling. Here is my brochure and which goes into detail of what I do," Lady Zelda said. This time Edward was joining me in trying to hold back our laughter. She is as corny as you could get. Edward grabbed her brochure and opened it. Inside the brochure were pictures and descriptions of all the things she does. Also in the brochure was a list of social events you could hire her for.

The one thing that stood out to me was the section on 'Love'. There was a whole page devoted to her abilities in the love department. It says that she can tell your future about your love life. That was the only thing that looked remotely interesting for me to see.

"Well Bella, you're the one who wants to do this. You chose what you want done," Edward said. You could still tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Umm, okay. Uhh, Lady Zelda, could you tell me what will happen in my love life?" I asked hesitantly. I turned to Edward. He suddenly looked sick. A lump started to rise in my throat. Could he have guess that I like him? I thought I was good about hiding that. Was he worried that he might be my 'soul mate'? I desperately hoped that that was not the case.

"Sure Bella, sit down," Lady Zelda said. I took a seat on one of pillows. "You're boyfriend can sit down too," she said.

"Oh, umm, he's just a friend," I said almost gloomily while Edward took a seat on the pillow next to me. He was staring at the walls of the tent.

"Oh, okay. Let's get started then," the psychic said. She pulled out a deck of cards. These cards were larger than your average playing card and it looked like there were more than 52 cards. The backs of the cards had a similar design to the walls.

Lady Zelda dealt out the cards so there were four cards in front of me, all face down. She spaced them out, leaving an inch in between each one.

"The first card will say when you will find love, the second where you will find it, third how long it will last, and the fourth card will say the name of your lover. If there are any cards you wish not to see, just say so. And if you do skip some cards, you will not get a discount off of the reading," she explained. This was making me a lot more anxious than it should. I mean who could believe this hocus pocus. I took a glance at Edward. He was still staring at the walls and didn't seem to look much better, if not worse, than he had a few minutes ago. He looked just as anxious as I was.

I was just anxious to see if my lover was who I hoped it to be. I already knew when and where I fell in love. It was a few days ago, after I called Alice. I was just laying on my bed, thinking about Edward, when I realized that I was completely in love with him. I had already loved him as a best friend; it was easy to love him as something more, even if I wasn't trying to.

"Okay, the first card," Zelda said. She flipped over the first card. This side of the card was all white with the exception of a few black words. The words didn't look like it was printed onto the card but like it was handwritten. I suspected that Lady Zelda had made these cards herself.

"Love is already found," Zelda read off the card. Lucky guess. Edward only got sadder. Now I was really confused. Maybe he was sick or something. I nudged him.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded, still not looking towards me.

"The second card," Lady Zelda said as she flipped the next card. This time there was a picture of a bed. "Your bed," she said.

Edward stiffened and his eyes got wide. I knew what the card meant must have meant, but Edward misinterpreted it. I could feel the blush flow to my cheeks. I knew that it meant that I was just lying on my bed when I realized I was in love, because that is how it happened. Edward must have thought it was something completely different. Oh god, he must think I'm a whore.

"Next card!" I squealed. The quicker that card could be forgotten the better.

Zelda flipped over the third card. There was another picture, this time, less embarrassing. The picture was of the Earth exploding.

"Until the world's end," she said. Zelda looked surprised, like she had never seen the card before. She had made these cards though, right? Shouldn't she know what she drew?

"Is that bad?" I asked. When she read the other cards, she gave no emotion. Her sudden surprise surprised me.

"Uhh, no, I've just never seen the cards in this order before. It looks like you have already found your soul mate," She explained. I wished that she was correct, but I had no way of trusting her. Although she had gotten the other cards right, what made it other than mere coincidence?

Edward was furious now. He sat crossed legged with his arms folded at his chest. I tried putting my hand on his shoulder, but he just shook it off. Something was really wrong. He was obviously mad at me, but what did I do?

I was just about to pull Edward up and take him outside to ask him what his problem was when Zelda started talking.

"If you wish not to hear your last card, you can pay and leave," she said. She probably just wanted her money before we walked off.

"Fine," I said taking another glance at Edward.

"Okay for this last card, you are going to have to flip it over," Zelda said. She beckoned me to pick the card up.

"Okay."

I slowly reached out to the card. As I touched the card, it was almost like I could feel tingling in my fingers. I flipped the card over and gasped. Zelda looked at me funny and I could only look at the card. There was a name on there alright.

"Look Edward," I said as I nudged him with my elbow. He hesitantly turned around. I showed him the card. I stared at him to see his reaction while I bit my lip. I was nervous as to how he was going to react. He gasped as he read the card. All the anger left his face. It was clear that he was shocked, but I couldn't see anything else on his face.

This card was just as plain as the first one was. It was all white with a single black word, or I guess name, written on it. _Edward_.

Edward lifted his head to look at me. I could feel the tears running down my face.

He placed money on the table and pulled me up from off the floor as sobs racked my body. He pulled me out of the tent and we walked over to an empty bench nearby. He placed me on his lap and held me.

"Shh, Bella. Why are you crying? Were the cards right?" Edward asked never loosening his grip. I nodded into his chest.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out," I whispered. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"When did you plan on telling me?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him. He didn't seem angry or anything. Just curious.

"Before you left me again," I mumbled, my head back in his shirt.

"Hey," he tugged my chin so I was looking at him, "I'm not going leave you again. We will see each other in college."

"You're going to want to see me again after what happened today? Don't you think it would be awkward knowing that your best friend is in love with you?"

"No because you're not the only one in love with their best friend."

**Please don't hate me! I know that this story is moving really really fast. I have gotten tons of reviews saying I should slow it down and what not. I just can't help it. Besides, I think it is more entertaining when the plot moves instead of dragging on.**

**Original Dream**

**Okay so in the original dream that led to the inspiration of this chapter was this. Me and my best friend (who is a guy and I secretly like) are sitting at a picnic table with some friends. One of them being Jasper Hale. He said that he could tell us who our soul mates were through plastic cup lids. So we all got a lid, touched it, and gave it back to Jasper. He did his voodoo thing and gave us back the lids. I flipped mine over and read the name (since I don't want to put the real name, let's call my best friend Jason). Then I nudge Jason and say "Look Jason." We are both staring at the lid together. He pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek and then my lips. Apparently he liked me too. Then we get up and walk to the bbq buffet line (I won't go on from there because it's us being coupley and eating).**

**So yes the dream was pretty random, but the way I dreamed it, it was really sweet. But hey, who said that dreams were realistic. **

**Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy shit guys, over a hundred reviews

**A/N: Holy shit guys, over a hundred reviews!! THANK YOU!! Now if only I could get that for my only story hinthint. Anyways thanks.**

**There was an anonymous reviewer who was asking who I was because she said that her name was Lady Zelda for her church's fair's fortune teller. I just wanted to say that, the name was merely a coincidence. I asked my family what they thought a good psychic name would be and my dad gave me that one. Don't worry I'm not some stalker. **

**Also about the anonymous reviewers (in general) I'm sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews. No, I am not some ungrateful person, I just don't want to give out my email address and then I forget to thank you guys in the A/N. so here it is THANK YOU!**

**Okay so this is basically the last chapter in Lady Zelda's POV and then Edward's. I know it's kind of pointless, but I wrote this chapter for me more than anyone else.**

Lady Zelda's POV

I was reading my book about astrological signs. I needed to memorize this month's so I would be able to tell my clients without seeming like a fake. I was about to read the Leo's sign when I heard someone clear their throat. I didn't hear anyone coming in and I didn't expect anyone to come in. I didn't have customers very often.

I jumped with shock and threw my book under the table. I quickly readjusted my headdress so it was more centered on my head.

"Hello, my name is the Lady Zelda. I specialize in tarot cards, palm reading, and future telling. Here is my brochure and which goes into detail of what I do," I said handing them my brochure. I was really proud of the brochure. I had made it myself and it looked pretty professional.

There were two people who were standing in front of me, a boy and a girl who both looked to be 18. The boy took the brochure and opened it for him and the girl to read. As they read through the brochure, I studied their appearances. The boy had an odd shade of hair color. It was reddish brown, almost like bronze. He had stunning green eyes that stood out against his pale skin and his bright hair. He was gorgeous. I could easily see myself with a guy like him. I had to remind myself that I was probably old enough to be mother. I bet it's not the kind of relationship he was looking for.

The girl was pretty in the girl-next-door kind of way. She had brown hair and brown eyes, pretty boring. It looked like she was with the bronze haired boy, throwing my slim chances of getting together with him out the window.

"Well Bella, you're the one who wants to do this. You choose what you want done," the boy said to the girl.

"Umm, okay. Uhh, Lady Zelda, could you tell me what will happen in my love life?" she asked. Typical. Almost every girl that walked in here wanted to know about their love life. The boyfriend though, didn't look too happy. He must be nervous that my cards would tell her to be with a different guy. That probably would happen considering that this was completely random.

"Sure Bella, sit down," I told the girl I now knew was Bella. She took a seat on the pillows but the boy still stood there. "You're boyfriend can sit down too," I said to her rather than just telling the boy myself.

"Oh, umm, he's just a friend," she said gloomily. Ahh, I get it now. She liked the boy and by guessing by the boy's reaction to the type of reading I was doing, he probably like her too. This could be a cruel reading for the both of them, but hey, that's business. I need the money to pay my bills. I couldn't worry about the lives of other people.

"Oh, okay. Let's get started then," I said as I got out my cards. I had bought these cards when I first opened my business. They were hand made and there was some sort of voodoo magic on them. I started to shuffle the 86 card deck.

I dealt out four cards and placed them in front of the girl. They were all face down and spaced so there was an inch in between them.

"The first card will say when you will find love, the second where you will find it, third how long it will last, and the fourth card will say the name of your lover. If there are any cards you wish not to see, just say so. And if you do skip some cards, you will not get a discount off of the reading," I explained.

"Okay, the first card," I said. I flipped over the first card.

"Love is already found," I read off the card. What's the point of this reading if she already found love? What a waste of time.

Bella showed little shock on her face, but she seemed expectant of the answer. The boy on the other hand was obviously upset. The girl noticed her friend's expression and nudged him.

"You okay?" she whispered to the boy. He looked like he was going to punch something. The boy only nodded and was still turned towards the wall.

"The second card," I said. I didn't want to just sit around staring at the pair of them while they fixed their problems. I flipped over the next card to revel a picture of a bed. "Your bed," I said.

I wasn't expecting that to be on the card. The boy was even more furious and the girl blushed with embarrassment. I could feel for the both of them. I would hate to hear that the person I liked slept with some one else and I would be embarrassed if my sex life was shared with a friend of the opposite gender.

"Next card!" she squealed trying to escape her embarrassment. I flipped over the next card. There was a picture of the world exploding.

"Until the world's end," I said. I was shocked. This person that she loved was truly her soul mate. I have never seen a card say that the relationship would last longer than the next presidential election.

"Is that bad?" she asked. She must have misinterpreted my surprise.

"Uhh, no, I've just never seen the cards in this order before. It looks like you have already found your soul mate," I told her. If I thought the boy was mad before, it was nothing like he was now. He sat crossed legged and his arms folded on his chest. Bella placed her hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. He just shook it off. I felt kind of bad for the both of them.

"If you wish not to hear your last card, you can pay and leave," I said when I noticed Bella getting up.

"Fine," she said taking another glance at Edward.

"Okay for this last card, you are going to have to flip it over," I told her waving my hand over the last card. Part of the voodoo magic on the cards involved having to have contact with the person's skin.

"Okay."

She slowly flipped over the card. When she did, she gasped. I had no clue why, the card only had the name Edward on it. It wasn't an uncommon name. I'm sure I looked confused at her sudden outburst.

"Look Edward," Bella said nudging Edward. My jaw dropped. The boy's name was Edward? Damn, I'm good. It was so obvious that they liked each other. How they did not realize it, I don't know considering that a complete stranger like me could.

Edward slowly turned around to face Bella, with a grimace on his face. He stared at the card and gasped just as Bella had. All of the anger fled from his face and was replaced with shock. Bella was nervous and biting her lip. She looked like she was about to faint.

Bella now had tears running down her face. Edward took out some cash and placed it on the table. He helped Bella up and left the tent. I grabbed the money and started counting it. A hundred bucks! I only charged forty dollars for card readings. I'm going to have a nice dinner tonight!

Edward POV

"Come on Edward, I know these people are fake. It will just be for laughs," Bella said. We decided to hang out at the mall because we were so bored. Ever since our 'date' we have been inseparable which was nearly a week ago. My stay here was almost over, just a few more days, and I was still working on getting Bella to like me.

Now Bella was trying to drag me to see some psychic. I didn't think we were that bored to go and waste money on something like a human fortune cookie. Even she doesn't believe in them. I guess it could be funny to watch, but I didn't want to spend money to laugh when I had Bella with me to do that for free.

"It's a waste of money," I told her.

"I can waste my money however I want," she said.

"Fine," I agreed unwillingly. What ever makes her happy.

We walked into the tent and I was shocked. I didn't think it would be _that_ corny. It totally looked like it was from a movie set. Pillows were everywhere and there was one small table in the center that was low to the ground. An old lady sat behind the table on one of the many pillows. She was dressed in what seemed to be a gypsy costume that she had bought for one Halloween. At least hopefully we would get the whole 'experience'.

"You can't be serious," I mumbled to myself. Bella looked like she was about to explode into laughter. Apparently she thought this was lame too. How could anyone take this lady seriously?

"This will be… interesting," Bella whispered. It will be interesting alright. The lady who was sitting at the table was reading something and didn't even notice we were there. Upon looking closer I saw that the book was about astrological signs. Some psychic she was.

"Yes, interesting," I whispered back to her. We started to walk towards her table. She still didn't even notice us until Bella cleared her throat. The woman jumped with surprise and threw her book under the table.

"Hello, my name is the Lady Zelda. I specialize in tarot cards, palm reading, and future telling. Here is my brochure and which goes into detail of what I do," Lady Zelda said. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I can't believe she had a brochure. Maybe this would be worth the laugh. I quickly grabbed the brochure.

The brochure was pretty plain. It was obvious that she had made this herself. No professional would make a brochure for this, it would be pointless. She could have easily explained what she does without killing our trees.

Many of her things were too similar to be in different categories. She could tell you who your 'soul mate' was through cards, astrological signs, or palm reading. It seemed like the only thing she could do were the cards though, that section was in bigger print and bolder than the others.

"Well Bella, you're the one who wants to do this. You chose what you want done," I said barely containing my laughter.

"Umm, okay. Uhh, Lady Zelda, could you tell me what will happen in my love life?" she asked hesitantly. My heart dropped to my stomach and I could feel all the blood flooding from my face. This could only lead to two things; either I was going to find out that she was meant for someone else, or she would find out my feelings for her. Both choices were equally bad.

"Sure Bella, sit down," the crazy lady said. She motioned Bella to sit down on one of the pillows. "Your boyfriend can sit down too," she said when she realized I was still standing.

"Oh, umm, he's just a friend," Bella said quickly as I sat down next to her. She seemed almost sad when she said it. Was she upset that I was her friend? Had she finally put up enough with me? I just stared at the purple wall of the tent to avoid Bella's gaze. I didn't want my face to betray how shitty I felt.

"Oh, okay. Let's get started then," the psychic said. I heard the shuffling of cards as I continued to stare at the walls.

"The first card will say when you will find love, the second where you will find it, third how long it will last, and the fourth card will say the name of your lover. If there are any cards you wish not to see, just say so. And if you do skip some cards, you will not get a discount off of the reading," she explained. That defiantly proves that she is only doing this for the money. I bet she just picked all of this stuff at a magic store.

I was anxious though. I couldn't help it, but I was as interested in the card reading as Bella was now. Even though I knew that this wouldn't be accurate, there was still a little hope that the cards would point to me.

"Okay, the first card," Zelda said. I heard the swish of the card flipping over.

"Love is already found," Zelda read off the card. She had already found somebody? My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. There was no way I could get her to love me now. I wished I had something to punch.

I was in the middle of fantasizing me beating up Bella's lover when she nudged me with her elbow.

"You okay?" she whispered. I only nodded. I was afraid I would lose it if I opened my mouth or even looked at her. Part of me was mad at her for falling in love with someone that wasn't me.

"The second card, your bed," Zelda said. My eyes bugged out of their sockets. She fell in love with a guy by sleeping with him! If she fell in love with him by having sex, how could she know she actually loved the guy, or if it was just because he was good in bed.

This also meant that she wasn't a virgin. My Bella was with another guy that wasn't me. The thought of her with another guy intimately angered me beyond belief.

"Next card!" Bella squeaked. I could imagine that imagine that she was embarrassed about her best guy friend finding out about her sex life.

"Until the world's end," she said. I could hear the surprise in her voice. I, on the other hand, was expecting this. I mean, how worse can it get?

"Is that bad?" Bella asked. How could that be bad? She got to be with the love of her life forever and be happy with him.

"Uhh, no, I've just never seen the cards in this order before. It looks like you have already found your soul mate," She explained. Damn it, now there was really no hope for me. I hadn't realized it, but I was hoping that it was one big mistake. I tried to remind myself that none of this was true, but that didn't comfort me one bit.

I could tell that Bella was getting upset over my obvious anger. I crossed my arms and when Bella tried placing her hand on my shoulder, I just shook it off. I know that none of this was exactly her fault, but I couldn't help but be mad.

She was just about to leave, despite my feeble attempt to be calm, when Zelda said, "If you wish not to hear your last card, you can pay and leave."

"Fine," Bella said when I was just about to walk out and leave. How could she still want to hear the last card? She had to know that this whole thing was making me upset. Did she think that I just decided to be angry out of the blue?

"Okay for this last card, you are going to have to flip it over," Zelda said.

"Okay," Bella weakly said. Right as I heard the swoosh of the card, I heard Bella gasp. It was like she was surprised at what the card said. She couldn't have fallen in love with a guy that she had slept without knowing his name.

"Look Edward," she said as she nudged me. Why would I want to know who her soul mate was? I slowly turned towards her anyways.

What Bella showed me on the card was happily unexpected. Even if all the previous cards had implied me, I wasn't expecting my actual name to be on a card.

Yes, my name, Edward, was on the big white card that Bella held up to me. I gasped. Now the little voices in my head decide to voluntarily tell me that this psychic was a hoax. I think I was too shocked at the coincidence of my name being on the card to care.

I tore my gaze away from the card to Bella's face. I needed to find out whether or not she accepted the fact that I could be her lover.

Tears were streaming down Bella's cheek. I instantly felt sad. I hated to see Bella this upset or in pain. This also meant that she was crying because I wasn't the one she wanted to be with. But instead of feeling anger, I was still worried about Bella. I would help her with her problems before I even touched mine.

Without waiting another second I pulled a wad of cash from my pocket and placed it on the table. It was probably too much but at this point I didn't care. All that mattered to me was seeing Bella happy again.

I pulled her up off from the pillow. I could feel the shaking of her sobs. I walked her out of the tent and over to an empty bench. I placed her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her while she cried into my shirt.

"Shh, Bella. Why are you crying? Were the cards right?" I asked. I felt her nodding her head in my chest

"This wasn't how I wanted you to find out," she whispered. My heart skipped a beat. She actually did love me. I was filled with overwhelming happiness. Words couldn't even describe it.

"When did you plan on telling me?" I asked, barely able to keep my voice from cracking. I had been wasting my time worrying that she wouldn't love me when in truth, she did.

"Before you left me again," she mumbled back into my shirt. It broke my heart thinking that she thought I left her when I moved and I would leave her again when I went back to California to pack for college.

"Hey," I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, "I'm not going leave you again. We will see each other in college," I told her. Since we were going to the same college, we would see each other in a few weeks again. I'd miss her, but it wasn't going to be as bad when I had moved.

"You're going to want to see me again after what happened today? Don't you think it would be awkward knowing that your best friend is in love with you?" she asked. Words couldn't describe how happy I felt..

"No because you're not the only one in love with their best friend."

**A/N: Okay you guys have two choices here, you can have the next chapter in the next few days, but risk not having another one for a week or two. Or you can have one a week. Review!!**


	8. BD Review

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my review of Breaking Dawn. So there will be spoilers but it is important for you to read the last part because it is important to my story.**

**Okay my ending thought about the book is that the book is OKAY. I hated the book probably until Book Three: Bella. I think that the book took on a New Moonish quality. The beginning and middle sucked but the ending was pretty good. Now the difference between New Moon and Breaking Dawn is that, for me, is that the ending of New Moon redeemed the rest of the book (which made it my favorite out of the series) but for Breaking Dawn the beginning and middle of the book sucked so much that the ending couldn't do much.**

**I thought that the whole book was like reading a bunch of bad fanfiction. So many things that is in fanfictions, have happened in the book. I stayed away from those fanfictions because I thought that there was no way in hell those things would happen. I find myself biting my tongue now. But honestly I think that Stephenie started reading fanfiction and just said 'Oooh I should add this in my book!'**

**I listed all of the 'strikes' that I got while reading and ended up with 9.**

**1. Bella gets pregnant. Personally I think that this is the absolute worse thing that could have happened in the series. Maybe if Stephenie hadn't clearly said that vampires couldn't have babies, this would be easier to accept.**

**2. It's Edward's child. It kind of goes with the vampires can't have babies thing that Meyer imprinted into our minds. But it probably would have been worse if it was anyone else besides Edward.**

**3. Renesmae is a half vampire and half human. Total fanfiction material. Although it makes sense, it is really cheesy.**

**4. The name: Renesme. I mean really? The name sucks. Along with the nickname Nessie. Is she some pet dog? **

**5. Jacob imprints on a vampire. Well half but still it's a vamp. The whole mortal enemies thing was thrown out the window.**

**6. Jacob's imprintee is Bella's and Edward's kid. Jake goes from loving Bella to loving Nessie. Maybe there is something in their blood.**

**7. Charlie finds out about the wolves. One of the biggest reasons for me writing my other story, If Charlie Knew, was because I was sure that it wouldn't actually happen in the story. But there you go, my story is totally wrong and Charlie didn't react anything like that.**

**8. There is an index in the book and is mentioned during the story. I think it was kind of tacky how there was the little asterisk in the book saying 'see page …'. That was kind of annoying to interrupt the story to mention that there is an index. The whole way that it was mentioned was just bad.**

**9. The pack aren't really werewolves. WHAT!? Werewolves are soo much cooler than shape-shifters. **

**Okay here are the things I liked about the story.**

**Jacob imprinted!! I love Jacob and I'm soo happy that he finally found some one besides Bella. He deserves the happily ever after.**

**You can't help but love Renesme. Although I am so against Bella getting pregnant, but Renesme's power has worked on me too. She is soo cute!**

**The happy ending. There is a happily ever after. You can't be mad at that.**

**The loose ends get tied. All of the questions are answered. **

**IMPORTANT TO OLD FRIEND, NEW LOVE: Since I am still kinda pissed at Stephenie for getting Bella pregnant, I need time to cool off. I can't write when I'm repulsed by the series right now. It really sucks for me because this was my favorite series besides Harry Potter. So the story is going on hiatus. I'm not exactly sure if I will ever come back to writing the story but it might be awhile. I'm sorry for that. I'm taking a break from fanfiction. Maybe if I stop reading it, in Stephenie's next book, I won't think that she's ripping off fanfictions.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been a horrible author. Its been about 3 months but I have been so busy lately also. Thanks to everyone who has sticked to my story. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not. I honestly hardly have anytime to write anymore.**

**I do make a tiny drug reference in the chapter. I do not support, nor do I take drugs. I never have, I never will. It is merely a comparison. DON'T DO DRUGS!!!**

---------------

"_You're going to want to see me again after what happened today? Don't you think it would be awkward knowing that your best friend is in love with you?"_

"_No because you're not the only one in love with their best friend."_

---------------

"What?" I asked through my tears. He couldn't have meant that in the way I hoped he did.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you either, but I was going to tell you before I went back to California too. I love you, Bella," he said before kissed me.

You know how most women describe their first kiss with 'the one' by saying that it is like fireworks? They are all horribly wrong. It is a hundred times better than that. Words can't even describe it. If girls are describing the kiss like fireworks, they must not have kissed the right guy yet.

I don't know how much practice Edward's gotten, but he's a great kisser. Hopefully it's not much practice and he's a naturally good kisser, but you never know. Either way, I am now addicted to his kissing. His kiss was like a drug; gives you the high and can get you addicted after one try.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly. We both had to go up for air and were gasping.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Edward said. I could only nod. He helped me off the bench and we walked out of the mall with his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist.

3333333

Somehow Edward found the little meadow that we had found when we were younger. Neither of us had been there in over 6 years. I was surprised that Edward even remembered about the meadow.

But here we were, lying on the grass in the center of the clearing. It was one of those rare sunny days that Forks has and the sunlight peeked through the trees. You could hear a faint trickling of a creek that was near by. The whole effect was very peaceful.

My head was on Edward's stomach (which was perfectly toned might I add) while he played with my hair with his open hand. His other hand held mine because he refused to let go of it. We laid like that for who knows how long. We were just enjoying each other's company and happy to finally be together the way we wanted; together as a couple.

"When did you realize it?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"When did you realize that you loved me?" I asked. I got up from his stomach and sat Indian style facing him. He mimicked my position.

"During our first 'date', you?"

"After."

"What made you realize that you loved me? Was it my amazingly good looks?" he joked.

"Of course. I have a thing for guys with long sexy bronze hair," I laughed.

"You think it's sexy, huh?" he asked with my favorite smile, causing me to blush. I ignored his question.

"I don't really know what made me love you. Does love need a reason? I guess it's because you're just like how I imagined my perfect guy to be. What about you? Why do you love me?"

"You're smart, charming, funny and beautiful. I'm always happier when I'm with you or if I think about you. And I love your blush," he said and I was, of course, blushing. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Plus you're a great kisser," he whispered in my ear.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Cullen."

"Did you know that practice makes perfect?"

"Are you saying that I'm not perfect?"

"No, I'm saying that we should practice some more."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm."

And that's what we continued to do. We 'practiced' and only stopped to get oxygen to our brains. We didn't go any farther than practicing and that was fine for me.

We left the meadow once the sun started to set and started to get too lightheaded. He drove to Charlie's house to drop me off.

"Thanks for coming with me to the psychic today. I think it might have been one of my best ideas," I said when he pulled up to my drive way.

"I don't think I particularly enjoyed that part. I was too jealous of the guy you were sleeping with."

"The card never did say that I slept with him. It was just a bed, meaning I was on my bed thinking of you when I realized I love you."

"So you've never…" he trailed off. Blush immediately fell upon my face.

"Of course not. Have you…"

"I'm old fashioned. I think marriage should come first."

"Oh," I said letting awkward silence fill the air. I looked at the clock.

"Charlie is probably wondering where we are. We missed dinner and I'm starving and knowing the way Charlie cooks, he probably is too. Come on, let's go in," I said.

"Sure," he said. He gave me a peck on the lips before we left the car.

"Hey kids. Where were you guys? You've been out for a while," Charlie greeted us from his spot on the couch.

"We were at the mall for a little bit. And then we went to a meadow that we found when we were kids." I told him.

"What were you guys doing that took you so long?"

"We were just hanging out," Edward said.

"Okay well there's pizza on the table."

"Okay. Umm, there is something we need to tell you," I looked nervously at Edward. I decided that it was now or never.

"Sure what is it Bells?"

"Edward and I are sort of going out now," I said nervously as blush appeared on my cheeks. Charlie surprised me by laughing.

"Uhh, Dad?" I was completely confused and by the look on Edward's face, so was he.

"Alice was right," Charlie said mostly to himself.

"Alice?" Maybe he's lost it. I knew he should get out of the house more often. Being cooped up here wasn't doing him any good.

"Yea she dropped by here earlier to see if you wanted to go to the mall with her. That girl practically lives at the mall. Well when I told her that you and Edward were all ready there she said that you guys were probably confessing your love to each other and she didn't want to bother you. She's always had a knack of knowing things," Charlie said.

"Well that's Alice for you. We will be in the kitchen," I said.

**A/N: I absolutely hated this chapter and I hate where it ended but I didn't know how else to do it. I know I don't deserve a review but it will make my day if you do!**


End file.
